Who said again that Paris is romantic
by messyBee
Summary: Bella is newly successful author living her sexual discovery but she's also confident, mouthful and slightly neurotic . Edward is summer tv hit show actor and empty man-whore too confident for his own good. Let's hope that it doesn't take him until his real retiring age to get her. No Beta for a moment if you're interested do not hesitate...
1. Fly or not to fly

So english is not my first language and neither second an third and so on and on...You can expect many mistakes that I'm still not aware of. Please excuse and if you

want to help be my guest...Please judge, praise, correct do whatever you feel like doing or saying... Don't have a beta for a moment.

I've just found this story in my old computer 2007. I must have on meds as Bella here that day while writing this. Hope you enjoy and if tell me so. If not tell me so too. :-)

So SM owns it all in case you still didn't know.

**Chapter1**

- What a beautiful day, and certainly my last one too. –

That and more other things were passing through her mind, when she was waiting in the hall of international airport for her check in desk to open.

- Oh gosh, how much I hate these long distance flights. Not that I have ever before took one, which lasts longer then six hours. And today is going to

be definitely more then six hours. Exactly double and plus would be a most appropriated expression. I don't even want to think about it. Getting sick

before hour is not a priority here.

She really hated flying. Every time she had to fly long distance she always bought two ticket if the flight was longer than a six hours. Six hours in the

air that was her limit. And if there was still some distance between her and her destination she simply bought second ticket. Lucky for her that she

was a pure New Yorker and so between her family and her appartement only six magic six hours separated them. And also as so many americans her

family and friends simply loved it to visit her in Paris and before that in London. It was so chic as Alice and Rosalie often told her.

And as her principal occupation for a moment, was to invent as much excuses as possible for not to check-in , she had still a long way before

becoming conscious, that it's been already lot more then an hour for her, still sitting on the bench not far from her check-point.

When she was finally out of ideas, and not even one was really plausible, the only thing to do was to look for her passeport and other travel

related things.

Of course, still without even throwing a look in the direction of check-in and how that was going along. But part of her strange behaviour, was

rather simple to explain. She was not quite yet out of her imaginary world. Which was pretty normal for her in every day life, her head was always

spending majority of time in the clouds. Eventually she'd lucked out in her job. She was a writer and screenwriter. Every other possibility would have

get her fired every time and she was rather aware of that.

But let's get back to her travel documents. To find the first one, wasn't that complicated and her passport was in her hand within the seconds, but for

a second one, it wasn't suddenly so obvious. Her plane ticket had simply vanished. Which was probably highy influenced by her envy not to locate it

at all.

She was about to pour out the whole content of what her bag contained on the seat beside her, as before each flight – very quick and messy way -

when the airport annoucement she was afraid of, has interupted her "enthousiasm".

- The check-in for Los Angeles will be closing in about five minutes etc…she of course started immediately to drown these voices, finding it too

stressing.

That was a moment, when Bella stopped to panic and started to tremble. This can't be happening, she came always to airport couple of hours before

the opening. Now she didn't have enough time. That feeling always put her in the state of sheer panic. She needed to focus on taking all the stuff out

of her handbag. Her gestures were slowing down, but were also becoming very precises.

Bree her assistant would be so proud of her . Bella had started by retreating every object and to line them up side by side. And so little by litte her

privates things were appearing on the seat next to her: her passeport, mobile phone , MP3 player , earplugs and her lifesavers - sleeping pills, some

make-up, purse and in the end three block-notes and at least 20 pens or rather 20 various instruments to write. Nonetheless as soon as she put

them down they started to fell off the seat inconspicuously, one by one slowly but without delay.

However this incident didn't quite catch her attention right this second, neither the noise it had made. Everything she was able to think of was the

fact that her handbag was totally empty, and still no sign of her plane ticket. She just couldn't believe it . Her plane ticket had purely vanished. Once

she'd realised what it really meant to her , the entire stress and panic, just passed away...just like that. Gone! And as Bella herself , would of say in

one of her books - she's got an impression, that her entire being just lighted up... But again back to the reality! She also become aware of whole

mess she have created around her in less then thirty seconds. So she just couldn't help herself and simply let the opportunity to slide not to be ironic:

- It's not even possible to make such a disorder in such short lapse of time, but you just won't change. –

After she had finally put back in place all of her belongings but her various writing instruments which seemed to have vanished also. Such strange

day. If this keeps up, her bag will be empty in no time, but this time for good. Maybe it will be better in the end just go home right this moment. But

she had no other choice but really look for them. All of them unfortunately or fortunately. Depends on your point of view were gifts from her family

and friends. Each time someone went abroad she always got from them little something to write with.

And just like that she could feel them under her feet.

- This just keep better and better today. Not only I wont travel but I'll probably end up cleaning whole floor. Why not to get a job as cleaning crew!

There was nothing else to do but to get down on her knees, to pick them all and to have a look around even under the seats.

And maybe sometimes by looking for something we are quite sure about, we might find something we didn't wish to see anymore, instead. That's

how Bella have discovered her plane ticket before locating all of her pens. The moments …that's all it takes.

Things change all the time except we are not always ready for the suddenness with which can happen.

Bella was just about to understand that. A while ago she was hilariously happy to get back to her appartement and now she had a exactly less than

minute to finally check-in. To encourage herself, she kept murmuring to herself while approaching hostesse:

I hope at least it's gonna be a beautiful state. We'll see. I had always liked to discover new places and new people and they certainly will behave

lot nicer than real parisian's do. But almost whole world behave better than french. Maybe this is not the best way to cheer me up. At least little

change is welcome. It will be definitely very odd to see so many nice people at the same place and at the same time. I could probably suffer of from

some kind of choc. I should of step back, because I will be probably enable to carry on wit so much niceness. Is ti even a real word?

Finally resigned, Bella did actually check-in. And as one of the reasons she did so fast was also her first class ticket. She have almost smiled when she

was thinking about possibility to sleep all the way to Californiaa, assisted by some pills, of course. As always on every flight she took.

To die yes but it's always better when you're completely high or on meds.


	2. Water please

**So today SM still own a Twilight.**

**Chapter 2**

When she walked into VIP lounge, he saw her immediately. Maybe because of the fact that he was completely bored and in advance (because of his

new assistant who has mixed up his schedules) or maybe because he was looking for a new flirt. He loved women oh yes if there was one thing that

he was sure of, that was it. And women loved him very much and very often in return.

Nevertheless this one was quite a masterpiece. Not that she could compete for miss or being a model these days, except in the fifties without doubt.

Middle size, very voluptuous and so feminine with her long black hair with a blue reflects in it. Her hair cut remind him seventies and charlies angels

period. What to say about her skin, that she could go to Disneyland and get a job as a snowhite perhaps. But with her class that had very small

chances to happen. Her legs, he could kill for and with a high heels and her black velvet mini shorts, they were really at their advantage. Through her

cream shirt he could see her bra. That was a unique piece and handmade. He had never saw such a work before. But she was already passing by him

and under his insisting stare, she returned herself and looked straight into his eyes. It was just moment and however it really didn't look like he had

any effect on her. What didn't please him for a while, but her deep brown eyes made him forget about this little inconvenient rather fast. She was just

absolutely enchanting.

He was positively convinced, that he had already saw her before, but just couldn't remember from where. No way of putting the name on this face.

And his dilemma have grown even bigger, when he had tried to figure it out: between his ex-conquests, maybe she was someone he had met long

time before, but she looked quite young bit less than thirty, or in the medias, maybe..

Overwhelmed by all these thoughts, he understood that he had to know. Decided to wait for the right moment. When she have found seat that have

appealed to her, he begun to observe her.

And on the contrary to his expectations, he didn't even have to wait that long or he had just not realized that he actually did wait for quite a while,

but as pass time it was more then delightful.

When she have opened her bottle of sparkling water he was more then ready and knew exactly what to do. At least that's what he thought,

nevertheless life still got some surprises for us, even so we prefer to think that we know everything.

He approached to her and asked:

- Excuse me, please. Could I have a little bit of your water…..?

And even before he could just pop the question entirely she interrupted him calmly but resolutely.

- Sorry but you just can't. I don't want to get a herpes or something worst.

And before she could finish a glass of water he had in his hand, behind his back had made an appearance:

- ….in this glass please? Will that do? Or do you have any other concerns? I need to take a pills and I was so much in a hurry that I have forgot to buy

something to drink.

Bella scrutinized him for a while and she identified instantaneously, what kind of variety that man was and what he wanted.

- Not at all. No more concerns than herpes. Here you go!

She showed him her most gorgeous smile and started to pour the water in his glass. That was a moment he was suppose to suspect that something

will be going on too soon. When he had swallow his pills and started to drink she asked him with sweetest voice possible:

- Are these pills for your heart to prevent an attack or is it Viagra to get ready to fuck me or someone else on the plane?

Once it got into his brain, what she just, said, he couldn't control himself anymore, he needed to cough so much, he just spill whole water on her and

then he started to laugh. And while she was trying to weep it off, she just continued to speak calmly as nothing has happen:

- Only sixty and already in need to be in retirement home enable to take care of yourself. Where is your nurse? She shouldn't leave you alone, you

are just real danger for a public pappy. Look what you have done.

He just wouldn't believe all this, she was insulting him with an angelic smile since she had open her mouth.

To sum up: In less than two minutes, she said that he got heart problems, that he needs Viagra to be able to fuck, too old, public danger, impotent

and that he lives in the retirement home with a nurse. In one word completely unusable.

But he was only 45. But she's got one think right he was going to fuck her. He had to do something about it and fast then…

- I see quite well what I have done and I should be sorry and in theory I'm. But I find a result more then nice. Don't you think? And you can thank your

impertinence. Don't you think you were little bit rude. And a word is weak.

As he continued to scan her body and especially her bra which became totally transparent on one side.

- Oh, don't you find that at your age your seduction techniques are bit immature? But I'll let you have a nice and long look, because this is everything

you gonna get from me. So taking Viagra moment ago was no use. It's really quite shame. This is gonna be really painful for you, and you took so

many. One would be hard enough. But I'm generous person, so when it's gonna be too painful just come and see me. I will help you to find someone

to help. Normally I don't think that you would have a real trouble to get one. But you not gonna be quite in shape I presume.

When she was done he didn't want to contradict her, because he knew he would use it against her later. But there was one last question he wanted

to ask:

- Do I know you from somewhere?

- Bella Swan! Is that you?


	3. Do I know you?

Thank you for reading, it's impressive to be aware of how many people read my ramblings and from so many countries.

I'm finally getting the idea how strange is my english so if anyone is intrested to be my beta contact me. I did have a look in database but there has been so many that I didn't know how to choose from them. In the end it just scared me.( Also if you're suffering too much from my english )

I'm not kind of light person so writing something light with humor and romance is quite abstract to me. I'm trying.

I had a look and my bank account still doesn't show all those millions so that means tha SM still got a rights on twilight.

**Chapter 3**

That rarely happened to her. Being suprised. And certainly that never happened when she needed to keep herself together. Noone knew her real

name except family and friends. And the moment she understood that it wasn't this retired third class pick-up artist who called her name but

someone she knew:

- So I guess not, that name doesn't sound familiar to me.

His answer finally got to her perplexed mind and cleared it instantly.

- Lucky me. So now I can pressume that you won't be continuing this ridiculous seduction because I'm so not interested in pushing wheelchair too

soon.

- But you said that you prefer them older, and also that you had a boyfriend who was much older than me. So stop saying that I'm too old. because

that only thing here that it's getting old.

Now that just wont do. In last few minutes it has been already second time that he caught her by suprise and she stayed without a voice for while,

fortunately for her staying without a voice it was usually short, really short.

- Didn't you just say that you don't know me?

- Lucky me this time, I just remembered, that I have read an interview and that's what I've got now.

- Well unlucky me. What a suprise, you remeber the part that concerns you. Have you ever heard that age is not everything. Unfortunately for you the

part you forgot , he is also brilliant and charming. Which you are not. Obviously. And little advice before you go.

Brush up on your pick-up lines for your next attempt, not only pick-up lines are terrible in general , but to use such old ones is mortifying. Bye and

have a good flight. And now my friend is waiting ...so would you excuse me.

And just like that she left him there to meet this friend of her without any look back. He felt like a fifteen years old rejected by a girl he likes or

perhaps more like angry old man with his ego in shambles, and in the end he had this furious envy to laugh,

because it was actually really hilarious. Decisions, decisions...get her or leave her...

Bella on the other hand didn't quite understand why did she behave this way. Not that it has been any different from her usual feedback with

notorious seducers. But if there was one thing he was right about. His age was perfect for her and he looked really good. Plus he's got this little

something about him she loved in men. Although she was completely aware, that his kind of man doesn't respect women at all. One night or few more

with just basic sex. Poor guy! She felt really sorry for him. He must feel really empty inside without knowing it to run after basic sex all the time

without appreciating it really. Also it would take quite some time, at least six months, but in his case she would probably choose a year and a half as

a option. The thing is she wasn't in the mood for charity work these days. She had already passed through it twice and it's rather long.

In the end it was actually quite entertaining. Her flight should be exteremely long and he won't be that far, so she had to do something about it.

Her PA was right in front of her, but by the time she realized this her nose was alredy right in the middle of hist chest. After two years he didn't learn

that even when she did look at the people it didn't mean she could actually see them. As always when she lived in her world, because from every

moment , some story could be created. Never loosing a minute not to think of some newones.

- Oh, oh , oh so much energy! Do you wanna pass over my body. To ask is enough. And I'm yours.

- That's not funny , - she answered finally …- You are cute but …..

- I know that I'm not your type . But I should inform you, that I'm not that insignifiant and plain as you might think. And there are some girls right

behind. They've been watching me since I came in….

- Oh shut up Nils. Remember I have picked you on the airport and usually I don't talk to anybody on the airport. You should know that . You were cute

and funny and that's why I hired you I insist on "were funny". Because it seems to me lately that it had became the thing of past. But keep the faith

maybe in fifteen years. Because the day I'll start to date boys of your age, means that I consider myself as too old.

….  
- No, the only reason you have hired me is to piss off all french candidates. And of course, because I'm too brilliant and scandinavian. Irresistible

mixture for you right?

This little morveux knew it perfectly well. But to annouce contrary was much more fun.

- Or to look at your butt to cheer me up, when I feeel blueeee.

He tried really hard to look shocked but couldn't keep his serious. It became impossible. If there was one thing that he'd really got to understand

after all these years about his boss….She never looked at the butt or any other part of the musculine body, before preliminaries or sex. For her

everything was happening in the head and in the eyes.

- Yes. That's what I thought . For our next trip to US I will sue you for a sexual harassment. I might get some nice money, for less then that.

- Ok! Let's get serious. as much as we're able. Which is never long enough. Now tell me what happened except the fact, that you're already on the

nerves, cause of your fear of planes.

- Wait! Let me have look around. Oops, I have just located the problem. And he is on the same flight as you. What you're gonna do about him .

Little bit surprised that he was getting to know her so well, but too excited to really care at the moment, she had her answer ready:

- No. The perfect question is what, you're gonna do about it?

She popped the question, rather victoriusly. Except he didn't quite catch it yet right way.

- What! You want me to take him down. I'm not paid enough for that kind of work.

But she was too pressed to correct him now:

- No . You're gonna go and buy for me some lesbian porn magazine. Now!

- You are not serious. You wouldn't dare to do that to me.

He had a feeling that he couldn't breathe properly. So he just stood and waited for a miracle. But her face just wasn't changing she didn't laugh. So

no it was not a joke.

- Are you sure, because now when I'm analyzing it, I would rather prefer to take him down.

- Try not to or you'll be also looking for you substitute and not only lesbian magazine.

- I always knew that it's never been going very well in your head. Now at least I'm definetely convinced and as you friend I should warn you

about that. Do something about! You're one crazy lady.

Unfortunately for poor Nils. She was having too much fun already. On one hand the face of Nils totally decomposed was hilarious, but on the other

hand she just couldn't wait for Edward's reaction ( she saw his name on his little suitcase), when he sees her to read that kind of magazine.

Impatiente she pushed him a little:

- Go now!

And with all this circus she didn't even question Nils pressence in the aeroport. Until now. He wasn't suppose to be here.

- Wait! Why are you here? Did you come to announce me something ?

…

- Ok? So you do think rationally from time to time. The impact of your book was lot more important than our previsions. So more interviews and more

shows. I'm coming with you. Don't you remember?

- Wasn't that suppose to be in ten days for Moscow?. Still I don't understand why you are coming with me. I speak english, so you'll be no use.

- So? I'm just gonna sunbath and have a free vacations, first class ticket and a five stars hotel on the beach. I told you . I'm brilliant and you are

getting duped. I'm coming for a simple reason. Reason why you have hired me. To think at you place about such ordinary things.

- Ok I was kidding . Hurry up with a magazine. But please bring it back discreetly, we wouldn't want your potential hook-ups think that you're pig

- I suppose, I rather not let it know to all the aeroport, won't be able to handle this public shame.

She had real trouble not to look at Edward and even more not to laugh, and also she had to avoid by all means, getting him suspicous about

anything. However had quite hard time to wait for it.

By now he probably understood that she won't be travelling alone anymore.

He certainly didn't like it and she was persuaded that he wont consider Nils as a possible rival at all even if they were really together. Too arrogant.

If she was right about him, his next move will happen on the plane in about two hours of flight….. And she was rarely wrong about men thes last few

years. It did her good to leave US after all Jake fiasco. He was the one after all incredible bore in between the sheets and he also had a audacity to

cheat. Today she called it a gift in disguise. Without Jake she wouldn't know men so well and also how great sex could be with someone who knew

what to do. Maybe she should buy him a box of chocolates or something.

But back to Edward this kind of excuse for predators usually won't let go their victims so easily, save this time he had underestimated his victim. But

for how long, only the time will tell.

And Bella simply thouhgt that it would be shame not to make the most of it. Now there was a only one thing she could do. Try not to be discovered by

her stupid behaviour, she's been gawking at him for too long so she'd better got to find something else to do as soon as possible.

And YES her stupid behaviour was getting out of hand – she would be forced to put a sunglasses on. She was getting giddy and impatiente and

simply couldn't stop to look at him so often with very naughty smile on her face.

She could still write or to pass a phonecalls. That will occupy her mind for a while.

* * *

morveux _ little snotty kid


	4. There are thing you prefer not know

Hello lovelies hope that you're still with me 23 countries for a moment lovely to travel with you

SO SM still owns a twilight but I'm a pervert here who makes them do some of dirty that we dream of

More Edward here and after this chapter there's gonna be a lots of him

**Chapter 4**

Her new book or rather more of poor attempt for her new book was representing as of today exactly three pages, what have made her think that

she was incredibly behind schedule. And all this because of how huge her new book promotion had become .

She always has been more than willing to win her life with writing. But never even in her wildest dream she would have imagine herself promoting

her books literaly around the world. Every time she would open her agenda, she would also discover the name of her new destination and so she

would get more and more surprised. But she also was becoming really worried that next time she would open it she'll find out that a word written

down is Israel or something more dangerous.

And only thinking about it, that once when she was very young and too oblivious, she wanted to be a war correspondent. Today she was enable to

watch on tv any report about war, violence or at least an action movie. So she was so freaking out about the idea to promote her book in any country

where subsisted any kind of conflict.

Life is sometimes very amusing in sort of weird way.

And in the end of all that, this book tour was taking so much of her time, that she didn't even had a time to write between airports, hotels, shows

and invitations.

Bella wasn't very appreciative for a moment to be disturbed in this way. She had a schedules as everything in her life was very organised. Normally.

And now she was obliged to re-read whole story to get in to the action, because a lot of time passed between old and new lines and Bella was sure

to find few incoherencies.

Her latest book was about two girlfriends raised together but both enable to build any long-lasting relationship with man, by being simply happy, all

along long. It seemed as very ordinary story.

So many people where enable to built a strong relationship or simply they didn't want to. Commitment these days in our society of fast-everything,

just gives the impression that until the death sets us apart as way too long. Easy to say for those who invented or simply lived by till death sets us

apart as they lived for 29 years. No secret to anybody, that every new generation is less and less capable or willing to take some of these

responsibilities. Very trendy these days.

So how did they do today her new heroines. Well not very well unfortunately, they were still not even described yet. The part she hated the most,

describing people look. No matter how hard she would try and change continually size, color, hair, eyes and carnation,to her they still look just

same. It was like disguising Barbie and Ken again and again. Not that funny anymore from certain age rather was main difficulty each

time. Totally absorbed by her description dilemma, she didn't have a time to take care of the fact that the Edward was observing her constantly.

Good for her as that's what she was aiming for.

He was actually very intrigued, by what was happening just in front of his eyes.

Some guy comes and goes. Then she starts to write, switching between her Pc and bits of paper with very odd looking 'pens' almost furiously and

didn't even glance his way once. Not good for him.

Oh what a beautiful creature, - she was everything he could think of, her long legs wrapped around him... and his erection hidden by his handbag like

a schoolboy. Shit like this happened at least 30 years ago.

He should have been ashamed but this sensation to go with his erection was also around the same age, it was hard to remember after 30 years.

Edward was more then occupied by starring at her like a complete idiot and trying to find her buttons to push or to open, both would do beautifully.

Her blouse was still wet and these looked to tiny to open with his hands.

Maybe just to rip it open then. It would be to hard to control himself when her bra was already so alluringly visible to him.

Few people started to observe him; some with ironic smiles when they noticed the object of his interest and his tongue almost wiping the floor under

his feets and others with disgust at his apparent starring and pervy lust in his eyes.

All in all he looked like a complete idiot but he would never even think about it in the same sentence with his name attached to it, as his ego couldn't

and wouldn't comprehend something like this.

At the same time he was really trying but failing miserably to analyse her possible relations with this guy: very tall and blond and specially very very

young about 25.

When talking to him she was looking completely different person from the harpie he had a pleasure to meet. Laughing, flirting, relaxed and open.

To chase her will be very interesting, just to find that right button to push. Every women got it. And it wasn't that complicated to find as usually they

were quite a same.

Never understood the need for all this self help books in general but in getting women, it was poor waste of time and money. Use your brain guys!

Ah, chap was back with a lots of magazines. So he was travelling with her, what a mess. It might put a damper on his plans. It was getting more and

more complicated by a minute. But what is complicated is also sometimes on rare occasions more fascinating.

Her female protagonist was finally getting dressed in her DNKY suit but poor Jane she would continue to stay naked as Bella hadn't chance to finish

because SOMEONE (she might strangle later on) just let a voluntary slip on her pc a magazine and not just any magazine The lesbian magazine –

Nils! She was forced to glance at him and hissed:

- Is that what discreet means to you?

- Put it my bag please with other camouflages you have bought.

At last Bella had a closer look and started to laugh about his enormous pile of magazines: Science et vie, Taxes 2007, Guide cuisine, 9 months,

Gardening…

with a quick evaluation she knew, that he's got at least twenty and there was absolutely no logic in his choice of magazines.

He probably thought that his technique was rather discreet but unfortunately for him he couldn't be more obvious. Poor pretty boy and how she liked

to torture pretty boys. But what Nils had noticed for sure, was that she was laughing at him, hysterically. And if he didn't stop her immediately, she

would be cackling as hyena in no time. And this HE wouldn't appreciate very much.

- What is so funny?! I did what you wanted me to do right ? – and she just wouldn't answer and that got him angrier with every respiration. With a

very abrupt movements he tried to hide all these things the fastest way possible.

So when all the magazines were safely hidden in her bag, he looked straight into her eyes and waited patiently for her answer, which wasn't the one

he was prepared for.

When Bella noticed, she took his hands into hers and said with some compassion but also very dramatic voice:

- In the moments like these I realize how young you are and how much you've got to learn.

AAAnd she was doing it on purpose! He knew it, mocking him like that. But even knowing this he couldn't stop his body natural reaction when

embarrassed. He become beet red.

She knew exactly how much guys hated it. Especially ones whom didn't have enough self confidence. She was having fun, because he was angry and

red. Which was cherry on the ...

- Now you're treating me like teenager! I'm sure not to like at all!

And now she gets serious! He couldn't decide which was worst.

- In some ways you still are.

And now she's done it!

- If you won't stop immediately with all this, I'll go and tell him everything! Even the best way to get you into bed.

If there is the only thing I have learnt from you, is that everybody comes with instructions.

Maybe I don't have ingredients but I've got the recipe, and he certainly does have ingredients.

When he finished his rant he felt a hell lot better even if he didn't really mean it and she knew it:

- No, I don't think you would. You love to observe me too much. Believe me, there is a lot to do with a case like him.

She succeeded by surprising herself. Did she just admitted that she's gonna really take on Edward?

- I was getting little childish – had to admit Nils. She knew him so well. But she was quite observer and perceptive as well.

- Yes you were. But don't worry a lot of men does, when it's question of their ego and specially their virility.

You just behaved as almost every men would.

Nils could see that she was slipping into her world and he didn't know what brought this on Edward, her new book?

- You boys are having it very hard and it's about to get lot harder. In the past, that was quite easy and rules were clear. Today it's real war zone. Men

got this impression to walk on mined territory.

Because not only men don't know what a women want these days. For which we really cannot blame them, but the women also don't know it yet

exactly. Too many new possibilities for them. So many new rules, rather difficult to drive and avoid any accident. Then there was this sudden

discovery and claim of feminine pleasure.

High positions, designer clothes and incredible money, masculine manners, direct flirt and one night stand. Use them for our own pleasure as they

used us before. Some kind of vengeance? Maybe.

By becoming "freaks", women made a new model of men - pussies . The sad part is that women becoming like this do not accept it completely.

We have created them and we dare to complain about them. There is so many things we could or we can reproach them, only not this.

During centuries there where women to marry and women to sleep but today with our resources we can finally compare to men. But at what cost?

And they wonder why without giving some respect why they don't receive any respect. If they treat a men like a sexual object.

And then one day they wake up and decide that is about time to get married and have a family.. So they just switch to the mode a perfect-wife-to-

be.

In the end it will be very simple for you guys. First you will be slave – who is suppose to realize all of her fantasies perfectly, in one night or even in

one hour who is able press only the perfect button if not you are a bad shot.

So pleasure becomes a hard work and sometimes too hard. Unfortunately not a lot of men can say after one night stand that they didn't have an

orgasm. So today they've got sex toys.

And later just with a blink of an eye you become A MAN of her dreams with marriage and kids in perfect little package.

WOW that one is getting long, thought Nils. But he wasn't able to see the pattern yet.

- Where is respect and a self-respect?

The future don't seems to me very pink for you guys.

Bella finally took a deep breath so he jumped on the opportunity to speak:

- Bella, can I ask you why you're talking about women as they? It looks like you don't think that you're the one of them.

- That's because I'm not. I'm something in between man a woman.

She smiled little dreamily

- Like transsexual ? ,- squeaked Nils

- Maybe.

- What?!...-now he felt that he couldn't breathe. HE started to think that it would maybe explain a lot from her behavior She never behaved like

every other woman in his life. And how could he know, he'd never even met a transsexual or maybe he wasn't just aware of. He started to choke.

But Bella thought that it was screamingly funny. And just couldn't stop.

- Well, you didn't know? I thought it was quite obvious. Does it bother you?

Shame she couldn't keep going for much longer. Because it was his time to go. Nils rarely sat with her in the first class. He just loved coach and

always traded his seat with someone who sat close to pretty girl.

In the meantime the brainwaves in Nilses head were near explosion. In how long would it be correct to resign? But it was such nice job? His friends

would make a fun of him if he stayed? But she or he was such nice person.

Before he could decide on whatever Bella decided to put stop to his self-torture:

- Oh stop it will. Or your head will explode. No I'm not! But I could be and that's not nice of you to discriminate like that. You know I could fire you out.  
It always works, guys are so afraid of meeting one, they won't even think that it could be easily just a joke.

Nils looked like a broken machine between choking, sputtering, snorting...

- Oh come on! It's time for you to go and now!

Bella started to push him in direction of exit still laughing but he wasn't as easy to move. After a while she started looking desperate for someone to

help. Until her eyes stopped on Edward. She rolled her eyes and huffed:

- Whatever! Could you help please. He isn't moving!

Edward first looked around because he really wasn't sure it was him she was calling. She was quite adamant about not having anything to do with

him. But yes after hearing this beautiful and respectful 'whatever' he became sure.

He smirked and lazily removed everything from his lap taking his sweet time. First ipad then his phone and at last his bag. His erection seemed quite

tamed for a moment. So it was safe to go. After he put everything on the seat stretched himself and took a very confident step in her direction -

unfortunately for her with his egoistical ego sized smirk still on. God! He walked like men in this perfumes ads who comes to you to simply devour you.

If only by walking like this he made her so hot and horny, she was in real trouble.

- What did you do to him? If every man who spends more then five minutes ends up like that I'm lucky that you decided to send me my way Mata

Hari.

What he was already here damm it! Maybe she could ask him to walk back just to watch him again.

- Cat got your tongue harpie? What you want me here for?

And here comes a blessing! With his stupid mouth she sure became dry and cold in the second:

- You sure you can handle it? He is so young and in good shape and health. I wouldn't want to have your death on my conscience you do look like ad

for retiring home and with these pills for heart are they strong enough?

And here she goes again

- Do not worry they're very strong. New project with researchers from Cali makes a eighty years old look half age and feel it. So shoot!

She smiled little and said:

- Well I just finally admitted to him... that I'm transsexual. Quite a shock after all he knew me for three years.


	5. First we move this statue and then

AN: Happy Easter everybody! If you're good I will update tomorrow. As I'm not a mind reader I do not know if you don't like something - plot, grammar, odd phrasing. If you like it a little star in the review would be nice. I won't force to review. I know how hard it is for me. So I really won't offended by critiques and little star would really suffice for me.

SM owns a twilight and I would say that I own this pervy Edward and horny Bella but they do it on their own.

**Chapter 5**

Just for a slight moment, he lost his bearings as the feeling of dread started to take over his body. He couldn't precisely discern between disgust or fear,

which were the exact sensations, running through him at the moment.

Lastly, the only thing he knew with absolute certainty, was to not show any negative emotion. Firstly, it wouldn't be polite and secondly, it would reveal his

weakness. With the chosen poker face on, he decided that looking at her body one last time...wouldn't hurt...after all it was such fine body. Such loss.

- Wait! Rewind! - he thought

- Such fine looking body! There it was! If there was an area of expertise he was perfectly good at it was feminine body. And this one was an utter

wonderland. His pondering was straight out fascinating and it sure as hell needed more ammo:

- Is that so? So after knowing him for few years, you finally confide in him. And I have this honor only after few moments? - he smiled just a little all the

while making humming noises.

- Well you're older as we've established and more experienced, so I just thought that you could handle it better. - she shrugged it off as if they've just

talked about one time bad choice of lunch.

- You would make a fortune in California or rather your plastic surgeon. Curves like that accompanied by the extraction of ribs, must have been an incredible

torture to achieve that. I shudder at the simple thought. And your breasts so naturally looking. I think after all these years in L.A I've never seen anything

like that. Your body looks so soft and plum.

Bella would have cursed herself spouting lies without having all clues, was not like her. Extraction of ribs. Ouch. Now it was her turn shuddering internally.

She was not good at multi-tasking again.

Keeping Edward on his toes at the same as keeping Nils straight or whatever she was trying to do with her PA - couldn't remember anymore, all this was

proving to be considerably difficult.

- Oh soft and plum? That's pretty! Thank you. For an oldie perv with a teenage intelligence, you're quite a poet.

She was loosing and she knew it. Couldn't concentrate. Her answer was like an american tea to the british one.

Edward was already grinning like a fool, ready for a 'coup fatal':

- Oh don't you say? Poet. Before you so rudely interrupted, I was just going to say...

She was so concentrated on his mouth and his fascinating speaving, that she completely missed his entire hand cupping her between her legs and feeling

up, all of her down there.

- And this is a work of an infinite genius, hiding your penis just inside of you. There is nothing, absolutely nothing! It even feels like feminine sex - Edward

exclaimed theatrically all the way, still insisting on pressing exaggeratedly his hand between her legs and using his fingers to brush innocently, against the

place that usually holds feminine bundle of pleasure.

Only the sudden flash of desire, that shot through her entire body, made her aware of what he was doing. That felt so good! Something like that never

happened. A person, she knew for all-together of five minutes, was touching her sex. One wave of pleasure after another flew through her. And second by

second it felt better and better...and stronger...the stranger...touching her...in the middle of the airport...airport...What!

Edward was in pure heaven. That was fast. Maybe his shot into visiting high mile club, just got incredibly real. Still standing behind Nils, who was freaking

out more in more . All around him there was transsexual sex going on. Help! He was in the middle of the airport full of people and also, in the middle of

transsexual threesome and nobody was doing anything! Where this society goes. Maybe when they start to take their clothes off, somebody will do

something. He was quite sure, that a public nudity was frown upon. So he stayed as still as possible and waited.

Edward who had a one hand on Nils left shoulder and his right one in heaven, waited for Bella to react and watched as her respiration increased and her

eyes gradually hooded by lust.

- Wait! What are you doing!- Bella screeched, Nils flinched and Edward continued his ministrations.

She successfully detained a moan that was building within her and kept on:

- We're in the middle of an airport.

- We can also go somewhere else?, - he flicked his fingers around her clit for a good measure.

- We are not going anywhere to continue this, - Bella, who barely hang on her unconvincing rant, shakily gripped his wrist and wrestled him out of her

thighs, as he gave out an impression of not seeing any valid reason in doing so.

- Ouch! You seem like a type, who likes to spoil her fun, - Edward pretended to whine

- We are going to get rid of Nils, - she turned her head and started to whisper gently in Nils ear:

- Nils, please do you hear me? I'm sorry that I have made a fun of you. Of course I'm not transsexual Do you really believe, that there is as many man that

I've bedded that would want be with one?

She wanted to carry on, unfortunately she heard a loud gasp, just behind her. So she turned her had to look at the perpetrator of this incovenient sound,

Edward!

- What do you want? Don't you see I'm trying to bring him back.

He put his hand on his chest and looking all wounded, he replied:

- You lied to me! How could you?

Bella was really getting exasperated with him, another one who stopped to mature emotionally at the kindergarten.

- Stop trying to be funny. We've got a priority here! Concentrate! Can you do it for a while? And then, we can pay, all the attention in the world for little bit

to your egoistical ass. Everything is about you isn't? Why are you still surprised that I won't have sex with you? It would be boring.

Edward become thoroughly confused. When he turned into egoistical ass? He tried to give her an orgasm, for heaven's sake! Ok, even he knew, that his

little stunt, had a very little possibility to end up in the orgasm.

People around, Nils almost glued on them and lastly her. And then, he joked little. He wasn't even mad at her for trying to get of him. He had to hand it to

her as he almost fell for it.

If she pretended that she wanted his babies, that would work like a charm. He would run fast and was very good at it. The proof - 28 years of active sexual

life and no baby to pin on him. Even a change of flight after the mention of the word baby was possible. Though this ammo, he would goddamn hide for

himself.

- Ok let's get rid of him. Although you're becoming cranky. It must be this lack of orgasm. You look like you really need it. So little advice. Next time some

guy offers you one, as cranky as you're take it. It can only get better.

Again with a long sigh. Will she talk to this guy more then 30 seconds without sigh? For a moment it seemed impossible:

- That was a plan, if you didn't disgust me so much. Have you've you seen how many men are eyeing me here? Of course not! Besides after little dose of

you, I now prefer to use my rabbit then to negotiate with another one.

Bella had enough of trying to coax gently Nils out of his statue state, so she pinched his nipple really hard.

- Ouch are you crazy! What are you doing that hurts like a hell!, - screamed Nils

- Good! You're here. So I'm not transsexual It was a joke and now you can go. It's time to board! , - Bella pushed him out of her way and once he was on

the move, she turned all her attention on Edward.

- Well! Now that I'm all ears for you. Talk.

Bella looked over Edward's face, of course what did she expect other then a vexed face of five years old.

He was still peeved after her last remark of egoistical ass and bore in the bed. What did she know. They didn't have sex yet. And he had to say that he did

perfectly good with his hand few minutes ago, judging by her reaction.

In one go Edward frown disappeared and his place took a mega-watt smile as a new idea popped into his brain:

- So you had a sex with a lost of men? What's a one more? Let's use bathroom to feel better together, - he teased her.

- Are you begging for a sex now?,- she tried to keep mocking out but just barely.

Edward was really offended after this little remark. He never ever had to beg for sex. For him it was logic, she slept around so they could give it a go on the

plane. Simple as that.

- No! I only said you like it, I like it, let's scratch an itch together. Why do you make it so complicated woman, it's pretty simple math to me.

- Well you forgot to add to your simple equation, what I thought of you in the sex department. Why in the Christ's sake would I want to have a sex with

someone who would not match my expectations.

- You did seem to like it with my fingers.

- Well, this is as simple as your supposedly simple equation. One finger + one clit = equals pleasure from about anybody.

- Anybody? hmmm, if you say so. Well I like your equation too. We could still use bathroom on the plane. My finger on your clit, your hand around my cock

equals pleasure for both of us. You're right of course for a no sex rule. We don't know each other, you sleep around I could get something. These days

even saliva can be dangerous.

He teased her pretending to be shuddering.

- You're completely right. These days saliva and even hands can be dangerous,- she shuddered - all this microbes. Now that I mentioned I do feel itchy

between my legs. Excuse me I think I need to use some disinfectant .

She gave him a polite smile, while her eyes still sparkled with mischief as she started to walk away in the bathroom direction.


End file.
